Venting
by Lesbi-short
Summary: I was watching the break-up scene and this just came to mind to vent to other people what really should have happened in my opinion just give it a chance :) mild swearing


**A/N: I was watching the break up scene and this came to my mind I thought the whole breaking up reason was bad and you can't break up Brittana with a bad reason. So basically this one-shot is just me trying to vent about it.**

**Don't own glee if I did I would write it so the fans would actually like it. -.- Freaking Ryan Murphy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Brittany's P.O.V**

I'm sitting right in front of her trying not to cry while she sings this song to me. It's about how I'm the best thing that's hers so why do I have a bad feeling about this when its over.

She finishes and I say "Well sad songs make me sad and I don't want to be sad." She just looks away for a second before she turns to me and says "I haven't been a good girlfriend to you, I can't come home on the weekends and pretend that things are the way they were because they aren't. And I don't want to be like those other long distance relationships that hang in there for a few months until someone eventually cheats or things get weird."

I try to be the most sincere I can be when I say "I would never cheat on you."

"I know and I would never cheat on you either but…"

I interrupt and say "but what I just said I would never cheat on you and you won't cheat on me so whats the problem why do I feel like you are trying to break up with me."

"Please let me finish if we're being completely honest I guess I would have what you would call it a energy exchange." She says with a little bit of confusing on her face. She tells me the story of how she was in the library and how she smiled back at this girl.

"Did you have sex with her?"

"No."

"Did you kiss her or ask her for her phone number or even talk to her?"

"Um…No"

"Then again I don't see the problem here. You smiled at her, I smile at my grandma, my teachers, and even Lord Tubbington that doesn't mean a thing." I tell her with only what could be described as a what the fuck look on my face I mean really a smile that's it. "I mean I saw your flashback she wasn't even that attractive even that bitch Kitty is hotter than that and you know I really don't like her."

"I know Brittany but the point is I had attraction and you could have one too or you could of already had one. Let's just do the mature thing here this is not a official break up…"

_Then what the fuck is this? _

"Let's just be honest long distance relationships are almost impossible to maintain…"

_Oh yeah because I can see how hard you are trying to maintain this. _

"…because both people aren't getting what they need especially at our age…"

_All I need is you, to know that your mine and you're taking that away from me…great_

"This sounds a lot like a break up to me." I finally say out loud trying to hold back my tears.

"You know this isn't working and that I will always love you the most."

That's it that's the final straw I stand up quickly with so much force that the chair I was using falls backwards and she jumps back in her chair a bit. "Well Santana I let you say what you wanted to now it's my turn. One, how can you sing a song to me about how I'm the best thing that's been yours but then try to break up with me. Two, you say you won't cheat on me and then tell me that you _smiled_ at someone and say that it's oh so terrible. Three, you say it's not a official break up then what the Fuck is it…" I can tell she is in even more shock when I cuss because I never do that and never at her. "You say long distance is impossible to maintain yet you didn't try very hard to actually maintain yours. You also say both people aren't getting what they need but if you know me at all you would know that I'm not a needy girl all I need is you. And another thing when you said "you know this isn't working", you know I'm tired of people telling me what I'm feeling. So I'm going to tell you what I actually feel…"

"You are a coward sometimes Santana and if you think I'm going to let you break up with me for no good reason what so ever then you are sadly mistaken. I love you more than anything else in this world I already told you that before. I'm not going to let your fears of losing each other break up the best thing in yours and my life. We will get through this just like we did when you couldn't admit your feelings for me and when you got pushed out of the closet by that douche bag Finn Hudson. Now are you going to come with me to my house to get our sweet lady kisses on or are you going to sit there with your mouth wide open and let me walk out that door alone?"

I watch as she sits there for a few more seconds with her mouth wide open until she finally shakes her head alittle and snaps out of it. I begin to walk to the door and I'm almost out the door way when I feel her come up behind me and grab my wrist. I look back to her in time for her to pull me in to her and kiss me. Have I mentioned how I love her kisses I should tell her that too.

We pull away from each other out of breath and then she says one word "Hot."

I raise one eyebrow expecting more than that. "Hearing you take control like that is so hot Britt and I love it, I love you and I have no idea what I was thinking before. I need you too and your sweet lady kisses."

I take her hand and intertwine our fingers together "Ok you made your choice we can go get our sweet lady kisses on but just because I'm letting you do that doesn't mean I forgive you for trying to break up with me for a stupid reason and they say I'm the stupid one."

She just begins to pout and start saying she's sorry over and over again until we get to my house then I can finally shut her up because truthfully I forgave her when she kissed me at the door of the choir room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok this was just a venting story I think that in this scene Brittany should have said a lot more, you at least let her fight for her girl but of course the writers hate us and break them up**

**Please review to say anything you want if you want to vent go ahead I'm here to listen. I know everyone needs someone to vent to that's why I posted this story.**

**All mistakes are mine**

**-S.N **


End file.
